


Rosalin and Bee

by Covinskey



Series: WTNV Fictober Challenge [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, a little fluff, based off of an RP, semi-angst, short fic, wtnv fictober challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/pseuds/Covinskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Rosalin wants to go on an adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosalin and Bee

**Author's Note:**

> So, Bee is based off of a character I roleplay. This might not be obviously Night Vale... but it's in the same universe, if not the same town. You can find Bee at bee-the-baker.tumblr.com

Bee smiled as Rosalin took her hand and yanked her down the path. It was yet another silly adventure, or maybe a romantic game, or maybe Rosalin had found some pretty flower she wanted Bee to see. Either way, Bee had to admit there was something sweet about it.

Rosalin dragged her up the hill, then down around it.

“Rosalin, where are we going?” Bee asked, a little out of breath. She had been running in these hills since she was a child but still, it wasn’t easy. She spent too much time in the shop lately and she could feel it in her chest and legs.

Rosalin turned around and giggled, kissing Bee on the nose. “Nowhere,” she admitted, “I just wanted to run away with you.”

“Run away,” Bee echoed reflectively as Rosalin dragged her down to sit on the grass. She felt a familiar guilty feeling, one of uncertainty and doubt. Running away? Was this really a good idea? When they had their lives established here?

“Pfft, why not?” Roslin asked, leaning back and plucking a single blue flower. She tucked it into Bee’s hair, so easily intimate. “We could run off into the sunset, build new lives, be new people. You could be a… carpenter. I’ll be an architect. It’ll be a love story for the centuries.”

Bee tried to see the appeal in that, she really did. She always did, whenever Rosalin had an exciting new idea. But it never really clicked for her. It never did.

“Ros,” she started, trying to explain her stance without offending her fiancee, “I already love you. I love you so much.” That, at least, was true. She did love Rosalin, but at this point, she was… she was something about it. “I think our love story is already pretty amazing.” She leaned next to her and tried to tell their story like a fairy tale.

“Once upon a time there was a baker. A, um, sad lonely baker. And she met this sweet, kind girl who always had something to say. They um, they talked a lot, they started to get to know each other. Then they fell in love, and now they’re about to get married.”

She turned to Rosalin for approval, and was rewarded with a kiss.

They stayed on the lonely hillside for a while yet, Rosalin talking, Bee listening, occasionally one kissing the other. Eventually they made their way back home. Eventually, as always, they went back

 

 


End file.
